Journey Through Candy Land
by Vimacone
Summary: A retelling of the classic children's board game. Two children discover the Candy Land kingdom and make their way to the castle to meet the king and encounter many savory subjects along the way. Lord Licorice proves to be an unsavory foe though, but with the help of Queen Frostine, can he repent?
1. The Adventure Begins

A New Adventure In The Woods

Once upon a time there were two young children who lived in a small village in the woods. The eldest's name was Sean, who was seven years old. Joe's sister's name was Holly, who was six years old.

Sean had short black hair and wore a striped red and white shirt in overalls. He wore a blue cap. He was adventurous and curious about the world around him. He especially loved to explore in the woods that surrounded the village. He was also very practical minded.

Like Sean, Holly had black hair that was kept in a ponytail. She wore a green dress. She was a little heavier than Joe. She loved to play with the family dog; a small terrier named Bruno. She also had a sweet tooth for anything sweet.

Sean, being older than Holly, always took Holly with him whenever he explored. They took Bruno with them whenever they explored the forest.

On one such occasion, Sean took Holly deep into the forest. "Sean", said Holly in a concerned tone, "Do you know where we're going?" "We might get lost", Holly pleaded. "We won't get lost", Sean said with confidence. "But we've gone much further than we've gone before", responded Holly. "Bruno can lead us back the way we came; He's got an excellent sense of smell", Sean explained. They came upon a small lake with a cliff and waterfall. Sean led Holly and Bruno to the waterfall. "It looks like there's a cave behind the waterfall; Let's check it out", Sean said with excitement. "No, what if there's bugs or lizards in there?", Holly said in a scared tone. "Nonsense, if there are, Bruno will scare them away", Sean explained. Bruno was as eager to explore the cave as Sean was. But Holly was still hesitant. Sean and Bruno peeked inside the cave and noticed that it was surprisingly pristine inside. "Come on Holly, take a look for yourself", Sean said. Holly noted Bruno seemed more than willing to go inside. "Well alright", Holly said skeptically. Whenever Sean went exploring, he carried a backpack with him with some snacks, a flashlight, and other tools. "I'm glad I have this flashlight with me", He said to Holly. "This cave seems to lead somewhere", noted Sean. His sense of adventure was leading him to see where this path led to. Holly followed close behind, holding his hand, and almost clinging to him. After about 15 minutes of following the path, they noticed some light. "We must be approaching the other side." Bruno was also just as eager to see what was on the other side.


	2. The Land Of Sweetness

The Land of Sweetness

When the children found their way out of the cave, they were surprised at the land that was on the outside. They lived in a peaceful and beautiful village, but this land was exceptionally bright and beautiful. The sun shone brighter, and the grass, everything around them had brighter colors. Holly noted to Sean, "Even the air smells sweet". Sean examined the grass and for kicks, decided to taste it. "It tastes like sugar", he noted, "I wonder what this place is".

Just then, a fairly-like being materialized in front of them in a bright blue light. She was a tall slender woman with blonde hair and a warm inviting smile. She wore a dress that appeared to have a frosting texture. The children gazed in reverence. The divine being introduced herself, "Greetings children, I am Queen Frostine. Welcome to Candy Land. You have discovered the great land where candy and sweets of all kind originate. Feel free to explore the kingdom and try the many delicacies. I will serve as your guide; if there's anything you need, blow this whistle" The Queen handed Sean the whistle, which was shaped like small flute and had a pearl color. The children looked at in in awe and looked up. The queen smiled and disappeared.

"Wow, a land where candy is made", Holly exclaimed, "Let's go explore this great land". "I wonder if there are mints", Sean wondered. "I'd like to lick some lollypops, I wonder if they have watermelon flavor", Holly responded. Holly was the most eager to try all the different confectionaries. The children skipped along to explore this wonderful land.

Behind them lurked a menacing looking figure. He was a tall man with a red cape made of licorice. He had a hat with a large rim. He carried a cane also made of licorice. "Hark", he said, "There are children here; I must follow and capture them, and fill them with fear", the sinister man declared with a devilish grin. "Lord Licorice has decreed, that my castle the children shall not flee", he declared. "Now where did I put my licorice cane", he said clumsily, "Oh, I forgot, I set it down when I gave my declaration." Lord Licorice ended up tripping on his cane as he walked away from the scene. "Curses", he said flustered. He then followed the children discreetly.


End file.
